


A game of pretend

by orphan_account



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Daddy Kink, Geralt obligues, Incest Kink, Jaskier is a perv, M/M, Short One Shot, Super short ficlet, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jaskier has a kink that wouldn't let him sleep..Would Geralt comply ?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 141





	A game of pretend

**Author's Note:**

> Another super short ficlet of this lovely peeps.This was going to be part of a story I was writing.Said story didnt turned out the way I wanted it so I erased it but saved this little bit.

Jaskier was turning and tossing on the small inn bed he was sharing with Geralt that night. There was an unusual idea inside his creative mind along with the desire to express it. The witcher was awake, grunting , almost wanting to strangle the bard for interrupting his much needed sumbler.

"Stop moving" The white-haired man hissed. He adored the bard, in his own strange way , the younger man had grown on him as annoying as he was, life without Jaskier was truly impossible to imagine but still, he needed to sleep.

"I am terribly sorry Geralt for waking you up. I have this idea that won't let me fall asleep. You see, there is a fantasy I have and you being my significant other.." A rough, calloused hand gripped Jaskier's shoulder,interrupting his discourse. The bard understood the message and nodded getting straight to the point."There is a desire spice up our copulation with something else perhaps we can imagine we are other people" 

"Hmmm," Geralt replied not really sure about what the bard was communicating to him.

"What I am trying to say Geralt is that I want you to pretend you are my father and am your son while we fuck" 

Silence and Jaskier feared for the witcher to punch him hard in the stomach or worse, drag him outside by the hair for saying something that perverted.

"Why?" Geralt asked, sitting on the bed. His muscular frame is visible towards the faint moonlight that entered through the window. The witcher didn't seem angry or offended, just, curious.

"If you think it's repulsive we can forget I ever mentioned it. I never met my father and I would've loved to have you as my father not implying that you are very old,which you technically are in years not in appareance.Well it was only a silly though, let's go back to sleep" The bard suggested,nervously staring at Geralt.

"I can't sleep now" Geralt replied turning his face at the bard.

"I can help you fall asleep again" Jaskier suggested while grinding against the older man's left thigh.

"Jaskier.." 

"Yes Geralt?"

"Suck daddy's cock" Geralt purred against the bard's ear.


End file.
